


Harry Potter/Tony Stark

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crack, I am so sorry, I don't even know what happened here, I wrote this at like 2am, M/M, sad maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to be taken seriously, just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter/Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Apparently this pairing is a thing. My friend challenged me to write something with this pairing in it. This fic is not at all meant to be taken seriously.

“I’m sorry Tony, I really am, I wish we could be together…but,” Harry turned away to hide his tears, “I can’t stay, I have to leave and I can’t tell you why.”  
Tony walked slowly towards Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger boy by ten years, “Promise me you will come back,” he breathed, “Promise me.”  
“I can’t promise you that Tony, I can’t be sure I’ll live,” Harry murmured, he rested his head against Tony’s chest and turned his head, looking up slightly to see Tony’s face.  
“If you live then, promise you will come back.”  
“Of course, I promise, if I live, I will return, and I’ll never leave you again,” Turning his body around, Harry, standing on his toes kissed Tony Stark one last time.  
“Harry,” Tony breathed as they broke apart, “I know this will sound strange but…you have very soft lips, very soft, supple lips.”  
Harry smiled, “Thank you. I love you Tony, never forget that.”  
“Never,” Tony promised, “I love you too Harry, and I hope you never forget that either.”  
Harry walked slowly towards the door, as he placed his hand over the door handle, he turned to take one last look at Tony, he could see tears falling down the man’s face, and he felt them on his own. Opening the door he left. 

Many years later, Tony sat alone at his desk, it was late at night, and although he was tired, he was having trouble sleeping. Today happened to be the day that he had let Harry leave. Harry. Who was so young. And now dead. Or so Tony assumed, given that he had neither seen nor heard anything of the boy since that day. Tony always felt a slight pang of guilt over this, but, it became especially strong around this time of the year.  
Suddenly, he heard a crack. Looking up, he saw him, older, but it was him. He had those beautiful green eyes, and that jet black, messy hair, and, of course, the lightning bolt scar. It was Harry Potter.  
“Harry,” Tony exclaimed, standing from his chair, and moving swiftly towards him. Harry motioned for him to stop and sit. Tony did so, confused.  
“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered, “I wish I didn’t have to, I wish I could have one more day…but it would just make it harder.”  
“What? Harry, what are you doing.”  
Harry drew his wand out from his pocket, pointing it at Tony, he apologised one final time and whispered, “Obliviate.”


End file.
